Far From Home
by Josephine.Tirmont
Summary: Providence's secret fear: the nanites were able to escape into space. How far was the explosion feild? If there really is life outside of Earth... From the eyes of an infected Alien.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a brief story about how this character I made up fits into the world of Generator Rex (the cartoon network summer series). It's cheesy but can't you see the plot line going in this direction? It fits that author's style. My interpretation, don't own the story line in any way... just have to say that I guess. Enjoy._

Humans are notorious for not regarding the gravity of their actions. Their obsession with the EVO's on their home planet made them neglect the possible effects of the nanobot explosion on nearby planets and other creatures of the galaxy. Should they ever look into it they might find thousands of nanobots suspended in space, just waiting to infect a host.

I am one of those hosts.

Those like me also fell to Earth, but to my knowledge none of them survived. It is for my benefit (I will acknowledge) that I am not human. Being an alien allows me to control the nanobots. I have tried fully to remove them but the effects are only temporary I'm afraid. Strangely enough the bots give me a more human appearance while humans become raging monsters upon their infection.

While I was not particularly popular on my home planet, I still miss it. There we experienced no "winter." We lived in blissful paradise provided by the warmth of our stars. I have not been able to find any parallel here on Earth. I was part of a community that knew how to love the planet and to work with it in harmony. Now those people are lost to me because of the incompetence of the human race. I will forever have to dwell on this planet without the love that I once knew to die a slow and painful death.

I remember the day of the explosion as if I relive it every time it is recalled to my memory. The pain, more than anything else, is just as strong. Just as heartbreaking.

I was visiting the single orbiting body of the Earth; the Moon is what the humans call it. The moon is well known throughout the galaxy for its awful mountains, craters, and excellent hiking. On the moon you can be completely alone; and I've always found the lack of organic life somewhat calming.

I had been sitting on a mountain ledge watching the Earth turn. The little blue planet had always been a point of interest to me; in truth it was quite unique. I grew up on legends of how it used to be inhabited by colossal creatures that simply up and vanished and even the tales of the tiny organisms fascinated me at a young age.

And then there was the explosion.

I could see it from my pleasant perch; the shock of such a massive site brought me immediately to my feet. I watched in disbelief as the velocity of the explosion disintegrated the clouds in one fell sweep. The force and building pressure formed small tears in the atmosphere that threatened to burst.

Then one did, and the contents were aimed directly at me.

I calculated that the energy would kill me. There was no time to escape. Just before it reached me I sent out a silent hope that no one else would have to suffer the same fate.

The impact threw me into space and – to my complete horror—I did not die instantly. I was caught up in the spinning vortex of the Earth's atmosphere and I expected to be thrown out into space to drift waywardly. And then for a moment there was a pause. Everything was still. I realized that the Earth was reestablishing its atmosphere, taking back all that it had released because of the explosion. Which meant the bit of atmosphere that didn't kill me was going back home.

And it was taking me with it.

I became aware of the presence of the nanobots pummeling my body to spread their infection. The shock of being carried away in the suction vanished when the pain of being infected seized my body. It was as if they were tearing me apart from the inside. I tried to scream but the words burned my throat. There were others, other travelers like myself that had gotten caught up in similar suctions. While we were nowhere near each other we were aware of one another, how we were confused and in pain because of the nanobots. We all watched in disbelief as we saw each other change. A traveler from Betelgeuse was fried to dust from the heat of the atmosphere and the reactions inside of him. A poor young girl from Saturn lost her wings and fell towards me. I held on to her with all my remaining strength as we plummeted to Earth.

I don't remember how I survived, but I do know that the others didn't. The girl and I fell in what I now know is the Amazon rainforest. The Saturn girl did not last long without her wings- all will to live died with them.

Somehow I managed to find help within the jungle. I was surprised when the tribe of humans didn't reject me. I late found out it was because I looked like them, I looked human. My once long black and traditionally plaited hair like that of my ancestors was replaced with a large unruly orange mess of massive volume. My skin that had once held the rick color of my homeland's soil was turned much paler, almost white. Even though I was as strong as a grown human, my size was decreased drastically, my muscles softened into slight curves. I was happy to find that my family marks remained on my face. The red mark of my ancestors still crisscrossed on my right eye. The tribe that found me took it as a facial tattoo but they were a bit confused since such a look was not generally worn by women.

And just like that my life changed completely. The life that I loved and the people that I knew were gone forever. I stayed in the Amazon forest and learned the ways of my new adopted family. I managed quite well for five Earth years – that is until _they_ found me.


	2. Chapter 2

-CAPTURE-

It had been the raining season; a time when the sky lets out relentless torrents – monsoons even. The children told me that it was the time the sky feels alone and cries out of all that loneliness. However the elders informed me that it was the time for forgiveness, when their deity remembers the prayers of the year and rains down good luck for their fortune. There were many dances and chants associated with this season, all of them revolving around gratitude.

I simply found it to be wet.

This time of year put a dampness in my skin that felt heavier than any at other time in the cycle of the seasons. The humidity was everywhere, and it wrapped around me like an unwanted soggy blanket. In truth that jungle was always damp. Not exactly the best environment for a creature accustomed to dry scorching heat. However, after five season cycles on Earth I had grown to tolerate the weather and to love the peoples who had adopted me.

It had been decided when I arrived – on account of my fair skin – that there was no way I could survive the harsh jungle elements. I was ordered to a life of confinement within one of the villager's homes; it took me about a month, after I had recovered, to convince my new friends that I was capable enough to be allowed to roam free (in the village of course) instead of being locked up in a hut.

On days when everyone was out hunting and gathering the children would come and spend their time with me. They taught me their language when they realized I had no way to communicate with them. When I had a good grasp of the words I repaid them by telling them stories of planetary mythology from across the galaxies. Unfortunately I didn't know the words as well as I thought and frequently had to replace certain species with ones the children knew from the jungle. I don't believe they minded. On special occasions, when the village was particularly quite, they would lead me into mysterious surrounding jungle.

It was on one of these excursions that they found me.

I wonder from time to time how things might have differed if I had followed the elder's rules and stayed in the village. Would things be better or worse? Or would it just be delaying the inevitable?

The children and I would climb in the trees, crawling amongst the canopies in search of the creatures that lived there. I would sit on a branch, simply watching. They would bring me flowers to weave into a crown for my head. That day they were just beginning my coronation.

Bang!

The unfamiliar noise sent chills down my spine, the same fear shone in the eyes of the little ones. When it sounded again they practically flew to me, gripping to my hands and back like monkeys. I motioned for them to be quite, though such a precaution wasn't necessary, as we began our descent of the tree.

Crash!

I felt a small hand dig into my shoulder followed by a partially muffled whimper from the child who had burrowed her head into my neck. I didn't recognize the sound but whatever was causing it was getting closer. The energy from the waves reverberated in my ears when we reached the base of the tree - or was that my heart pounding? Every analysis of the situation led to the same conclusion: the village was in danger. I had to do everything in my power to protect it, even if that meant revealing my true identity. The children were reluctant to leave me when they realized that I was staying, but I ordered them to leave, to go and warn the others.

I remained, and for a moment there was silence.

A man suddenly appeared in front of me. He was dressed differently from the villagers and his eyes were shielded by some sort of dark object. His appearance threw me off but I quickly recognized his stance. Poised, ready, power – threat. Before I knew it he was behind me and securing my arms so I could not fight. Despite my struggle he still managed to pin me to the ground, all the while taking no injury to himself.

A growing panic was slowly consuming me. Whoever this man was I could not let him get back to the village, my mind was racing with images of what could happened if he did. The only option I could see was to dispel the nanobots; in my more powerful form I could easily defeat him. I could make sure he would never get to the villagers.

Using the fear and the determination within me I began to build up the energy I would need. As I did so another man appeared, a boy rather. One of his arms was in the form of a giant hack blade and I instantly connected his as the source of the noise earlier.

I unleashed my attack on the man first.

With my full form I return to how I was before the fateful day of my infection, tall, muscular, and much more powerful. My hair grew longer and my skin returned to its darker tone with all of my marks still intact. I was easily able to throw him off of me, he hit a nearby tree with such force that it almost toppled over. I let out a low growl, telepathically telling him to leave this place. The force and echo of the message within his mind brought him to his knees. I turned to face the boy. The look of shock on his face made me hesitate in conveying the same message to him.

I would not have had time anyway.

In a split second I was back on the ground clutching my arm in pain. On top of that the nanobots saw the opportunity to infest and did so in a most painful way. Before I blacked out I managed to see a woman standing over me holding a weapon. She said something that I didn't understand but I knew that she had shot me.

I realized that I had been the target all along.


	3. Chapter 3

-QUESTIONING-

I am not aware of how I was transported to the Providence Headquarters; I do know that when we arrived the season had shifted from the wet of summer to the cool of fall. I imagine that their main transportation methods became unconventional in the jungle, and that local means were the main source behind the slow journey. My memory up to my arrival at the base is scratched, broken, and skips more than half the time. I can remember the sensation of needles filling my veins with sedative and the wisp of subliminal messaging playing in the background. Faint, but omnipresent. Apparently that droning stream of information was the English language; when I finally came out of my state of sleep I understood my captors clearly.

Unfortunately the first human I held a conversation with was that vicious woman who had shot me.

The room was simple; four walls bleached white enclosing a perfect square – small. I found myself chained to a chair that was in turn bolted to the ground. Before me was a silver table of no grand proportion, it too was fastened to the ground. She was starting at me fiercely and I could not discern the intentions behind her harsh glare.

She sat down in a chair opposite me and leaned in as close as she could manage across the table. "Are you human?"

My brain quickly translated my response to be in her language; "No."

"What are you then?"

"I am what humans would call an alien."

"Why did you come to Earth?"

"I assure you it was not of my own accord."

"Ah," she leaned away from me; a satisfied grin contorted her face, "You're a martyr then."

The translations for that word made me pause for a moment. Suddenly I understood what was happening, I realized what she thought I was. "I have lived in peace with humans for five years now, I mean no harm."

"You weren't exactly kind to the agent who found you."

"That was different, he attacked me first."

"And you killed him; explain to me how you're peaceful again?"

No—my brain raced to recall my encounter with that man—he couldn't possibly be dead. As the different scenarios played out in my head a seed of doubt blossomed, I never did check his pulse, perhaps humans were weaker than I thought. Maybe…

My consuming shock was cut off when she slammed her hands against the table, "Answer me!"

I had to remind myself to breath.

"I—I never meant—he – an accident!"

I was stumbling over the words; combined with my confusion and horror I could barely even think.

In a moment she had cleared the table between us in one leap and positioned herself behind me. She tore my head back using my hair and placed the barrel of her gun directly between my eyes.

Everything slowed down. The chaos of my thoughts cluttering my judgment slipped away. Our eyes locked and it didn't matter what she thought I was or what information she wanted from me. In this moment she was threatening my life, which might have worked on the confused me of earlier. Now, with a clear mind, I knew the emptiness in her threat—I was no use to her dead.

I relaxed. She removed the pistol and tossed the weapon to the floor. She stood beside me, leaning lightly on the table. A sigh escaped her, "You know human technology is getting pretty advanced right now. Hell! We taught you English! When you were in a comma?" she moved back around the table and sat back into her chair, "The stuff we can do now used to be just legends."

I wasn't sure what she was getting at but her smirk made me wary.

She leaned forward across the table and continued in a whisper, "Did you know we can track organic and inorganic signatures as if they were trails? I could tell you what part of the asteroid belt some rock came from. I've already traced your genetics back to your home planet…"

She continued but my brain was boiling again. Humans were not supposed to be able to track at such a level. Of course my people were aware of the technology but humans? They might think of it but actually executing a successful deduction! Impossible.

She smiled at me, it almost seemed genuine. "Our weaponry and missiles arsenal is pretty impressive too. With locating devices we could attack a specific spot on Jupiter with ease, and our cloaking capabilities are so effective that you'd only know it was coming right when it hit."

The pieces were starting to fall into place, I inhaled sharply, "Leave my people out of this!"

"Tell me why you came here!"

Tears were soaking my face; the reality of my homeland being in danger and the weight of murder was crushing me. "I already told you," I choked out, "I mean no harm."

I was chained to a chair, left defenseless against her outburst.

First my hands and then my shins, her steel-toed boots did their best to shatter my bones. The kick to my ribs almost unhinged the chair from the floor.

I fainted when she picked up her gun.


	4. Chapter 4

-RECOVERY-

My family was in danger, my homeland, my people; they were all in the line of fire because of me. That man's face flashed through my mind—dead. He would be the first of many, because of me. Cold murder, the blood of thousands would be on my hands, children, innocent, dead all dead because of…

"No!" I shot up from the nightmare drenched in sweat, my heart racing, trying to escape the images of death.

I started shouting at the first person I saw, "Where is she? She can't do this! My family, oh! My people… no, no NO! Please, please you must help me!"

My frantic disarray incited a glimmer of fear in her eye, but her face showed nothing. She approached me quickly and gripped my arm firmly. "Everything is fine now," she told me as she motioned for me to lie back down, "You are safe."

I held my tongue, the effort alone made my body tremble. I remained upright and saw that my legs and arms were heavily bandaged in white gauze. My skin felt numb and I realized that the wrappings had been recently changed. I looked back to the woman, her dark brown hair was pulled tightly away from her face and she still had a strong grasp of my upper arm. "It's taken a while but you have completely recovered."

I winced as the recollection of my interrogation came back to me faintly, "What happened?"

She paused, looking into my face, her expression seemed to suggest that she wondered if I was stable enough mentally. She was willing to take a risk and began slowly, "When Agent Vee started shooting rounds at you the guards intervened. Some of your bones were shattered and we had to go through extensive surgery to remove the bullets. You've been out for quite a while now."

I growled, "That woman…"

"Is gone," I must have looked shocked, and she continued with small smile, "She has been moved to another sector in Europe, because of her – actions. It will keep her away from you, for now. However, she has connections with the higher authority; she might be able to get back in."

She stopped abruptly when she noticed that I was shaking harder, and that my skin was covered in goose bumps. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to let the information sink in. The woman stepped away, letting her hands fall the clip board at the end of my bed. I suddenly recalled the reason I was talking to her in the first place. "But my home," I felt like the words were choked up in my throat.

"Is also safe," she smiled at me, it was warm and I knew I could trust her, "Everything she said to you was a lie. That's her signature technique for extracting information."

I nodded, but internally I was disappointed with myself for having no seen the obvious bluff. In turn I was also relieved; the mess I had gotten into on Earth was not something I wanted my family involved in. These humans had shown to me their cruel capabilities and I would not wish such hatred on anyone. I let my mind wander with my eyes. The room they had me in was spacious; it wasn't really much of a room. The ceiling was very high and there were many windows. It seemed to be a lab of some sort. I let myself think back on my time in the jungle, even up to the moments of my capture. A face filled my memory which practically knocked the wind out of me. I turned immediately to the woman, the words were tripping over themselves, "But that means—that man is …"

"Alive and well!" Came the enthusiastic response from behind me.

I whipped my head around to see the boy from the jungle, who I had hesitated to attack, approaching my rest bed. The enthusiastic grin plastered to his face gave away that he was the one who had spoken. Next to the boy was that man, he wore the same green suit, with the same sunglasses, and perhaps a slant at the corner of his mouth that might have been a smile. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, moving to stand. My weight was too much for my crippled legs, and I found myself on the floor at their feet. When I looked up the man in the suit had hand extended to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet, though I had to grip his arm to remain standing. "I thought I killed you…" was all I could manage to say.

He simply shook his head; the boy laughed loudly, "Are you kidding? It would take a lot more than what you did to kill Six!"

Despite the light comment there was an undertone of seriousness, even coming from someone so young. Agent Six helped me back to my bed, and upon prompting from the doctor to speak with her, left me with the boy. He was still smiling in a sort of obnoxious way.

After a moment of silence had passed between us, his smile had faded. He scratched the back of his head and extended his hand to me awkwardly. "My name is Rex by the way."

I shook his hand and after a pause realized that he wanted to know my name, "I am…," I let out a small gasp and he gave me a questioning look. To say that I might have appeared sheepish was an understatement, "It's just that, my name doesn't translate to English."

The quiet ensued. I noticed that our hands were still locked, I loosened my grip and let mine fall in to my lap. My attention was brought to his face when he laughed unexpectedly. "You really are an alien!"

The observation was trivial, but I laughed in return.

We talked for some time afterwards, mostly about the time I spent in the jungle. He was surprised that I could have lasted that long in the wilderness. I told him that – excluding the rain—the life style was very similar to the way I lived on my home planet. He tried to get me to tell more about my home but I was hesitant. I had no idea where I was or who these people were; if anything the only thing I could be sure of was they had kidnapped me, (sort of), which wasn't really a trustworthy characteristic. When I hadn't responded for a while he said, "Right, right. We probably look like the bad guys," a grin was beginning to stretch across his face again, "What if I told you that I could heal you?"

His proposition sounded ridiculous but the idea of no longer being stuck in that human form was too appealing. He reached his hand out to me and I took it. There was a momentary heat and then I felt it—his force, his energy, searching to quiet mine.

The effort was fruitless. For several minutes he continued with his endeavors, sweat began to accumulate on his brow. I tore my hand away from him in order to make him stop. His expression was one of sheer confusion and exhaustion as he slumped against my bed, "I don't understand," his comment was barely above a whisper, "It's like the nanites are already dormant."

I nodded lightly and contemplated explaining to him why it was like that. My theory at the time believed that the effort I made to keep from becoming a rampaging E.V.O. was what transformed me into a human. If I didn't direct my attention in such a manner, I don't know what would have happened. I wasn't curious to find out either. The boy, Rex, let his head fall back, allowing his gaze to scan the vast scaffolding of the ceiling. He was still breathing heavily and I decided not to force him into more petty conversation. All was still for several minutes, I preoccupied myself by watching the Doctor and Six talk with one another.

Her motions were wide; she relied heavily on her hands to communicate with him. I could, understand why, his stiff demeanor would force anyone to exaggerate in order to elicit some kind of response. Yet at the same time, it was evident that he was completely focused on her. I felt like it didn't even matter what she was taking about. He was undeniably tuned in to her presence. Her gesturing ceased and her arms fell limply at her sides. His response was short, a curt nod and he turned to return to my bed side. It was small, but I noticed, right before she came following obediently from behind, there had been a sigh. Something so desperate that I was happy to push it away the moment Agent Six began speaking. "Per Doctor Holiday's order, we will wait until you are fully rested for the next interrogation."

I tried painfully hard to restrain my flinch, but the reflex was violent. Six noticed and took a moment to readjust, "This time I will conduct it, so you have nothing to fear."

Doctor Holiday appeared at my side holding a needle containing a clear serum. "We'll need to induce your resting period," she told me as she sterilized my arm, "It's important that we gain any kind of information as soon as possible."

Not long after the prick of the needle, I felt incredibly light headed; my vision was already starting to wane. Before I lost consciousness Rex's face filled my view and "Sleep well!" rattled against my eardrums.


End file.
